Radiosender (LCS)
Die Musik von Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories ist wie üblich im Radioprogramm-Format gehalten und setzt sich demnach aus Liedern, Moderatoren-Monologen, Anrufen, Werbespots und weiteren Programmelementen zusammen. Da Liberty City Stories am exakt gleichen Ort spielt wie Grand Theft Auto III, nur drei Jahre früher (1998), gibt es einige Radiosender im Spiel, die in GTA III nicht mehr existieren. Neun Musik- und ein Talk-Sender präsentieren eineinhalbmal so viele Lieder wie GTA III: 78 Stück. Double Clef FM miniatur|Das Senderlogo * – Amboss-Chor aus * – Tacea la notte placida aus * – Gefangenenchor aus * – È amore un ladroncello aus * – Ouverture aus * – Vesti la giubba aus Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - Double Cleff FM Full radio Flashback FM miniatur|Das Flashback-FM-Logo * – I wanna rock you * – E=mc² * – From here to Eternity * – Chase * – First Hand Experience in Second Hand Love * – I’m left, you’re right, she’s gone Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - Flashback FM Full radio Head Radio miniatur|Das Head-Radio-Logo * Conor & Jay – Train * Cloud Nineteen – The One for me * Purser – Take the Pain * L-Marie (feat. Raff) – Free yourself * 15 Ways – Drive * Rosco Stow – Welcome to the real World * Vanilla Smoothie – Keep dreaming Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - Head Radio Full radio K-Jah miniatur|K-Jah-Logo * Selah Collins – Pick a Sound * Errol Berrot – What a wonderful Feeling * Kenny Knots – Watch how the People dancing * Richie Davis – Lean Boot * Peter Bouncer – Ready for the Dancehall tonight * Richie Davis – You ha fe cool * Kenny Knots – Ring my Number * Kenny Knots – Run come call me Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - K-Jah Full radio Liberty City Free Radio miniatur|LCFR-Logo * The Electron Zone – Michael Urichek und Ptolemy Slocum * Chatterbox – Lazlow Jones * Heartland Values with Nurse Bob – Chuck Montgomery * Breathing World – Ashley Albert und Gregg Martin * Coq’O’Vin – Mike Shapiro Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - LCFR Full radio The Liberty Jam miniatur|Das Liberty-Jam-Logo * – All I need * – Shook Ones Pt. II * – Incarcerated Scarfaces * – N.O.R.E. * feat. und – Shut ’em down (Remix) * – Beware * – Twinz (Deep Cover ’98) * feat. von – Get at me Dog * feat. , , , und – Ruff Ryders’ Anthem (Remix) * feat. – Do what you feel * und – Chain Gang Freestyle * – Chest2chest Freestyleg Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - The Liberty Jam Full radio Lips 106 miniatur|Das Lips-106-Logo * Rudy La Fontaine – Funk in Time * Sawaar – Love is the Feeling * Sunshine Shine – Mine until Monday * Credit Check – Get down * Cool Timers – Tonight * Nina Barry – Bassmatic * The Jackstars – Into something (come on, get down) Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - Lips 106 Full radio MSX 98 * – Renegade Snares * Renegade – Terrorist * Foul Play – Finest Illusion (Legal Mix) * – Living for the Future (FBD Project Remix) * DJ Pulse – Stay calm (Foul Play Remix) * – Disturbance (Tango Remix) * Higher Sense – Cold fresh Air * – Thru the Vibe (2 on 1 Remix) * – The Helicopter Tune * Dead Dred – Dred Bass Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - MSX 98 Full radio Radio del Mundo miniatur|Radio-del-Mundo-Logo * – Raghupati * – Dum Maro Dum * – Neeve Nanna (only you were mine) * – Kidda * – Hebeena Hebeena * Ahmed Mneimneh – Aini Bet Ref * – Im Nin’Alu * Samira Tawfic – Ballaa Tsoubou Hul Kahwa Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - Radio Del Mundo Full radio Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - Radio Del Mundo Mobile Full radio Rise FM miniatur|Rise-FM-Logo * – Sing it back (Boris Musical Mix) * – Free * – I believe * – House Music * – Feel what you want * – Hideaway (Deep Dish Vocal Remix) * – Spin Spin Sugar (Armand’s Dark Garage Mix) * – Plastic Dreams * – Altered States * The Absolute feat. – There will come a Day (Half Tab Dub) * – Positive Education * – Flash * Robert Armani – Circus Bells (Hardfloor Remix) * – Higher State of Consciousness Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - Rise FM Full radio Videos Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - All radio stations Part 1 (Rev. 1) Datei:GTA Liberty City Stories - All radio stations Part 2 (Rev. 1) Exact Audio Copy Auch in Liberty City Stories kann man seine eigene Musik hören. Man muss das Programm „Exact Audio Copy“ herunterladen und installieren. Dann startet man das Programm, fügt seine Musik ein, die man hören möchte, und wandelt das Ende des Liedes von *.toc in *.gta um. Dann erstellt man einen neuen Ordner unter „Savedate“, startet das Spiel, geht ins Pausenmenü unter „Audio" → „Eigene Songs EIN“ und verlässt das Menü. Wenn man jetzt in einem Fahrzeug sitzt, hört man seine eigene Musik. Werbespots Stimmen Alex Anthony, Anouchka Benson, Audrey Amey, Bill Smith, Billy Gonzalez, Brian Thomas, Chris Jobin, Chris Silvestro, Craig Blair, Dan Houser, Dan Merrill, Ed Thomas, Ethan Abeles, Garth Johnston, Gregg Martin, Gregory Johnson, Hikari Yokoyama, James Ferrante, James Larson, Jay Capozello, Jayson Gladstone, Jeff Berlin, Jen Sweeney, Jessica Wachsman, JJ Adler, Jonathan Hanst, Joshua Batista, Karen Saltus, Koji Nonoyami, Lance Williams, Lazlow Jones, Lynne Horton, Michael Nathan, Mike Ferrante Jr., Chris Ferrante, Mike Shapiro, Natalya Wilson, Noelle Sadler, Phil Mikkelson, Ron Reeve, Smith Harrison, Stacy Rachels, Steve Carlesi, Julie Wemyss und Kim Gurney Werbespots * Ammu-Nation (Ron Reeve) * Bathtub Gin Still * Château de Buff * Crowfest ’98 (Gregg Martin) * Citizens United Negating Technology For Life And People’s Safety * Feel All Great Sports * Koala (Jen Sweeney) * Liberty City Police Department (Ron Reeve) * Maibatsu Womb * PastMaster * Plug (Lazlow Jones) * Rails * Space Monkey Seven * The Mainframe (Jeff Berlin) * The Pilgrim’s Pantry * Vivisection en:Radio Stations in GTA Liberty City Stories es:Radios de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories pl:Stacje radiowe w GTA Liberty City Stories ru:Радиостанции в GTA Liberty City Stories ! Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia